Protect the one you like
by Patoriku
Summary: He waited for the right time to protect her, and it's definitely worth the wait. RoLu


Hello everyone! I've been on hiatus for almost 4 years and I am glad to be back here at FFN. Now I can spread, once again, how amazing Lucy Harem is. And you probably don't want to hear me blabber here about trivial things so let's go on with the story. Have fun!

 _Warning: This is not beta-read._

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to the Grand Magic Games: Special! And also, congratulations to Fairy Tail for winning this year's Grand Magic Games again!"

"They also won last year's game right! Looks like Fairy Tail is really a force to be reckoned."

"They truly are. With their core members back in the game, Fairy Tail became the destructive guild they once were."

"Ahahahaha! That is true. But I think no one would like to hear us blabber about trivial things right Yajima-san? So how about we explain today's special event? By the way, let us welcome our guest commentator for today, Fairy Tail's popular pin-up girl, Mirajane Strauss!"

"Ara, thank you everyone."

"With the beautiful Mira-san by our side, I am soo happy Yajima-san."

"Hmmm. It really is fun."

"Ara, you boys are having fun.. But what is this special event all about? There was no special event last year if I remember correctly."

"Correct Mira-san! This is a first for the Grand Magic Games! And the rules are simple!"

"Explain to us the game first."

"You're right Yajima-san. Then, the game will be a survival game battle between pairs! But not just any pair, since it could be a pair of any sort!"

"A pair.. of any sort?"

"Yes Mira-san! A pair of any sort. Meaning, even two different guild members can pair up and win this event in-"

"Kyaaaaah! So even love that transcends guilds can be as one!?"

"Yes Mira-"

"Kyaaaaaah! That is so sweet! Thank you for inviting me here! Now I have first-class seats on witnessing how these love stories will bloom!"

"So, maybe we should call on the participants!"

* * *

As the three commentators chat away to explain the rules and gist of the event, every guild present in the grand magic games attentively listened to the rules.

"Ne Rouge, will you be joining the event?"

Sting asks his partner nonchalantly, who shrugs him of as usual.

"According to my memory, lacrimas will be roaming around and choosing participants for the competition. And it will only pick Male participants."

"Heeeeh. Why is that Rufus?"

"You should really listen at least once Orga. The Male participants will be the ones choosing if who will be their partners are."

"Then If I were to be chosen, you should partner with me Rogue! I'm sure we can win this thing!"

"You probably won't be chosen Sting."

"Huh?"

"The male participants to be chosen are only those who have strong feelings for someone, according to my memory."

"So they are expecting this to be a love game? How disgusting!"

"Minerva! Were you here all this time?"

"Just arrived. Still, if that's the case, we won't be able to participate in this crappy game.."

"We never know.."

And after the conversation, one blond dragon slayer notices how one of his friends stiffened.

* * *

Once the game and the rules have been discussed, 12 lacrimas came out of nowhere and hovered over everyone. Each lacrima was supposed to pick one male participant and bring them to the battle field. After some time, the participants were almost complete, save for 4 more lacrimas.

One lacrima hovered over Lamia Scale and obviously, picked Lyon.

"Juvia, I think you should prepare yourself since you will be joining the competition."

"Why is love-rival pushing me towards Lyon-sama? You want to cuddle Gray-sama while I am not looking right! You-"

"Hai hai. I should've stayed silent."

Another lacrima hovered over Blue Pegasus and it picked Ren. One lacrima hovered over Quatro Puppy and much to the crowds shock, picked a drunk Bachhus.

As one lacrima stayed afloat, everyone's gaze followed its flight as it made its way towards Sabertooth. The lacrima continued to float for a while until it picked one. Everyone, even the members of Sabertooth themselves, were shocked when it picked up Rogue, moreso when the guy muttered "Shit." They stood there, unmoving, until they were awaken by the cheers from the crowd as they shout for their bet.

"Rogue.. He was chosen.."

"Seriously? Even Sting-kun was not chosen as-"

"Urusai Lector!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Neh Fro, do you know who Rogue will choose as his partner?"

"Fro thinks so!"

"Really? Then who will it be-"

"It would be best if we wait and find out."

"I think Minerva is right. This will make a good memory."

"But still. I never imagined Rogue to be.. like.. I mean we're partners and all!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Sting-kun lost."

"Shut up you cat!"

* * *

"Woow. This line-up is very unexpected! What can you say Yajima-san? Mira-san?"

"This event seems pretty exciting."

"I agree with Yajima-san. Though I only know around.. 4 of the participants, I am rather shocked seeing Bacchus and Rogue-san being chosen. Though no guy has been chosen from my guild, I am excited to see how this new love will unravel!"

"Then let's have them write their chosen partners!"

"Write?"

"Yes Mira-san, write. You see, it would be a lot more exciting if we do not know who they have chosen in line with our battle."

"What is the battle anyway?"

"The battle will be an elimination battle. The 12 chosen partners will be lined up in a circle, standing on a stage. Until their partner touches them, they will not be able to move nor use magic. The objective of this round is to protect your partner from your enemies. With this, let's get rolling!"

"I see. This will be indeed exciting!"

"Certainly. Now, since all participants have written their partners, once you see your name on the lacrima visions, please make your way to the field."

As the commentator finished his sentence, 12 ladies appeared on the lacrima vision, with their name, guild and images. Once the names have been flashed, a certain guild has gone hysterical with the results.

* * *

"Watashiiiiiiii!?"

"If it's Juvia, it is to be expected, but what is your name doing there Lucy? There seems to be a mistake!"

"Somehow, hearing that from you Natsu irritates me. Are you implying something!?"

"That's because we cannot imagine anyone even wanting to pair up with you!"

"You rotten cat! Come down here and I will pluck all your feathers away!"

"Natsu! Lucy is being scary again!"

"Oi Lucy! Don't bully Happy! Not because he is saying the truth doesn't mean-"

A loud thud was heard and a knocked-out Natsu and Happy was seen lying on the ground. The chaos has died down, but not for long.

"But still Lu-chan! You have a potential love life waiting out there!"

"I hardly know anyone there Levy-chan!"

"But all of them look delectable. You should take a word or two from your Onee-san."

"You are not my Onee-san! And stop drinking in broad daylight Cana!"

"I can't believe that you have been chosen and not me, the Fairy Princess!"

"I'll be happy to trade places with you Ever."

"Congratulations Juvia and Lucy! Show them what Fairy Tail is made of! And make sure to wipe off all those guys on the field!"

"I believe you aren't getting the gist of the game, Erza."

"Love-rival! Have you planned this all along to also show-off your skills with Gray-sama!? Then I will not lose!"

"I don't know what to say anymore."

"Hime! Punishment time?"

"I haven't even called you!"

"I came by to deliver these Hime, for you to move well in the competition, and to snag some guys while you're at it."

"Go home Virgo!"

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Mooou! I should've stayed at the inn."

* * *

After the preparations have been complete, 12 ladies were standing on the field above a stage in a circular position. The male participants were in the middle of the field, ready to protect their partners. Though some of the ladies have a clue if who their partner will be, one participant is completely lost.

'What is this! Who is my partner! Don't tell me I won't be able to find out until he saves me!? Or rather, will he be able to save me!?'

While one participant was losing her mind overthinking, the go signal has began and right of the bat, one of the male contenders released a flame-thrower. It was aimed at Juvia, Sherry, and Lucy's side until their respective partners saved them.

"Ice-make: Peacock!"

"Wind shield!"

The peacock's enormous feathers blocked the attack and Lyon quickly touched Juvia so that she can move. Ren's wind shield extinguished the flame and he made his way to rescue Sherry.

Lucy, on the other hand, has her heart palpitating very loud. When the fire was of close contact to her, a warm pair of arms enveloped her into a protective hug and a black circle surrounded them. She inhaled the air and her senses were greeted by the relaxing smell of the night air with a taste of mint.

* * *

 _8 years ago.._

 _Tired of going to missions that pays for the damages, Lucy Heartfilia went on a solo mission in a nearby town to pay for her rent._

 _"Seriously! When will they ever get tired of destroying things?"_

 _As she made her way to the woods were the monsters were wrecking havoc, fear started to creep in her veins, but she shrugged it._

 _"This is baaaaad! I know that I was mad when I made this decision. Looking back, I should have invited Levy-chan to accompany me! Still, I just need to think of Natsu, Gray and Erza destroying everything... AHHHHHH! I am so annoyed! I'll give that monster a beating he will never forget! Lucy Heartfilia is a force to be reckoned when angry, and I am angry!"_

 _As Lucy made her way into the woods, she heard a loud growl and a little boy lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding. He was lying before a brown-furred beast with 3 horns and large arms. As the beast was about to attack the child, Lucy immediately jumped from the shrubs and devised a plan to defeat the monster._

 _"Taurus!"_

 _"I am here to protect Lucy's nice bodyyyyy!"_

 _The beast and Taurus clashed and it seems that Taurus is at a disadvantage._

 _"Cancer!"_

 _"What hair style do you like, ebi?"_

 _Cancer appeared behind the beast and sliced the beast in his back. The beast turned around to face the new opponent, much to Lucy's joy._

 _"Taurus! Cancer! Now!"_

 _Taurus swung his axe in full force and sliced the beast's back making it fall back. Cancer quickly performed a barrage of cuts and slices until he kicked the beast in its stomach simultaneous with another axe swing from Taurus. The beast fell forward and the two immediately tied the monster and brought it to the requestor._

 _Lucy, immediately went towards the child and tended his wounds._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I deserve to die! Why do you have to save me!?"_

 _"No one deserves to die."_

 _"I killed my parents."_

 _Lucy looked at the boy in the eye and saw how miserable he was. He has bags and dark circles under his eyes, wears tattered clothes, and has a thin body frame. The boy looked so sad that she remembered how she was when she was of the same age. She smiled sadly and held on to the boy's hand._

 _"I am not joking! I killed my parents! I deserve to die! I have no place in this world! I am-"_

 _"When I was your age, I looked the same as you."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I remember blaming myself for my miserable life. A dead mother and an abusing father, what more can I ask for?"_

 _"..."_

 _"My father was a loving father, and so was my mother. We were the perfect family. And we will be happy forever. At least that's what I thought. But when my mother died, everything changed. My father became cold and before I knew it, I was living in hell."_

 _"I killed my parents. We are diffferent."_

 _"Hmm-mmm. We aren't. I was so focused on the death of my mother that I have neglected my father, and when I came back, I was too late. I killed my loving father and he became a new one. He already changed for the worse, and I no longer have the freedom I once had. I am rather envious of you. You ran away right?"_

 _"I did not-"_

 _"I am also a runaway. Only since a few months though. At least you are still young and can enjoy your life to the fullest. I always thought that I should've run away when I was younger. I could have travelled many places, experienced many adventures, and could've met great friends. I could have done all those things, but there's no use crying over spilled milk."_

 _"Wouldn't it be dangerous?"_

 _"It will be, but I have my guild to protect me."_

 _"Guild?"_

 _"Yup. A guild. You should join one. You will learn lots from them."_

 _The boy remained lying on his back as Lucy held his hand. After the blonde's confession, he saw the world in a new light. He squeezed the hand and feigned coldness._

 _"How long are you going to hold my hand?"_

 _"Y-you! I was comforting you and this is what I get!?"_

 _"You're squeezing it, and it hurts."_

 _"Ohhh. Sorry."_

 _The two looked for a comfortable shade and Lucy began treating the boy's wounds. Neither were talking, but the silence was not suffocating. When Lucy finished bandaging the last wound, she smiled at the boy and got up._

 _"There. You're all set!"_

 _The boy looked at Lucy and a smile graced his face._

 _"Thank you, Lucy."_

 _"H-how did you know my name?"_

 _"The cow called you."_

 _"Oh right. Taurus."_

 _"I don't have anything with me that is of value to pay you for-"_

 _"You don't need to."_

 _"But I want to."_

 _"But you don't have any. Just give it up and accept it-"_

 _"I will give you my thanks when the time comes."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"When I am strong enough, I will also protect you."_

 _"No really. You don't have to. And besides, I don't want you risking your-"_

 _"I want to. Whatever you say, I will still do it."_

 _"Children these days are so stubborn. Alright alright. Just don't over-exert yourself, got it?"_

 _"Yes. Then I'll be going."_

 _"Huh? You can come with me if-"_

 _"I don't want to burden you any further. Healing me is more than enough."_

 _"But I cannot just leave-"_

 _"Lucy-saaaaaan!"_

 _Lucy turned around to see Cancer and Taurus. They have reported that the mission was a success and they handed the reward to Lucy. Lucy thanked the two and went back to speaking with the boy, but he was gone._

 _"As I was sayi- Eh! He was already gone? He could've said bye at the very least. And I haven't asked for his name yet.. Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to meet him one day. Maybe.. maybe I should wait for him."_

 _Lucy smiled a sincere one before she left the place and went to the train station. A boy, on the other hand, hiding behind a tree trunk, heard and saw everything. For some reason, his face flushed red and his heart palpitated rapidly._

 _"My name is Rogue, and telling me that you'll wait for me makes me anxious, Lucy-san.."_

* * *

The black protective barrier dispersed and from then onwards, she can see the man that saved him. The man she has been waiting for for years, the man that will save and protect her. Though he has a different physique and different face, he still held the same expression he had when he was with her.

"I'm here Lucy-san."

"Rogue.."

To say that they were astounded was an understatement. Everyone in the stadium was more than astounded upon finding out that the impassive Rogue Cheney has a soft spot for Lucy Heartfilia. From the moment Rogue sped into Lucy's side to the time where he held Lucy in his arms, no one was expecting it. By the time the fire died down, a black sphere has surrounded the pair. When it dispersed, it can be clearly seen that Lucy Heartfilia has been holding on to Rogue Cheney while the latter protectively hugs the former.

A roar came out from the shadow dragon slayer's mouth and it went straight ahead to the same person that released the flame-thrower. He was knocked unconscious and both he and his chosen pair got disqualified.

"Anyone who dares to hurt Lucy, I will never forgive."

"..."

The stadium grew silent and the intensity in Rogue's voice scared even the strongest wizards in the house. However, one woman has other things in mind.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"M-M-Mira-san!?"

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH! Black-haired brown-eyed babies! Blond-haired red-eyed babies! KAWAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

"M-Mira-san! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Is this who they call the 'Demon Matchmaker'?"

"Not you too Yajima-san!"

"Nice going Rogue! I never knew you've got the hots for Blondie! You never told me even though I am your partner!"

"Don't call me Blondie when you're Blond to idiot!"

"Oy Rogue! You bastard! Who do you think you are to get my partner!?"

"Natsu, we can still go on missions with Lucy even if they become a couple."

"Is that so Happy? Then, you can keep him Rogue!"

"Make up your mind! And don't just give me away without my permission!"

"I will Natsu-san!"

"Don't just agree with him Rogue!"

A smack came on Rogue's head. And a pout appeared on Lucy's face.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH! They just had their first fight! You are moving too fast! KYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"We're not even fighting Mira-san!"

"Just don't forget the babies neh! KYAAAAAAHHHH!"

"We will never forget."

"As. I. Was. Saying. Don't just agree with them!"

"Hai hai."

"Are you even serious?"

"Yes."

"Mhoooooouuuu!"

Rogue broke out into bits of laughter and that was the first time anyone has seen him laugh. Even his teammates and guild mates had seldom seen him, but when he is with Lucy, it comes off like a natural response.

"Don't just laugh it off!"

"I'm sorry."

"Then stop laughing already!"

For Rogue to be this happy, no one knew that even that time would come.

"First.. Time.."

"Huh? What are you saying Frosch?"

"This is the first time.. Rogue has been.. This happy."

"Lucy Heartfilia huh. You don't like her Minerva, right?"

"It depends. I heard she grew stronger. If she can protect Rogue, then I have no other choice."

"Wooow. You really changed Minerva-san!"

"N-N-Not really!"

When the happy atmosphere has died down, the battle resumed and currently, the participants have decreased from 12 to 4.

"There we have it! Lyon, Ren, Rogue and Bacchus!"

"The real battle is just going to start now."

"Who do you think will win, Yajima-san? Mira-san?"

"Bacchus is an S-class mage, but all the same, Lyon, Ren and Rogue are all strong."

"My pick will be Lucy or Juvia! Go Fairy Tail!"

"Then let us pay close attention to the match!"

"Hai!"

A roar hit Bacchus in full force, making him unconscious and at the same time, disqualifying him and his partner.

Standing in the middle of the field was Rogue and Lucy, Lyon and Juvia, and Ren and Sherry. The boys were taking the fight seriously while the girls..

"Neh Lucy, how long have you and Rogue been dating?"

"W-we just re-re-established our relationshi-ship e-earlier."

*Blink blink.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

"You really are moving fast love rival, though it is a good thing. One less competition for Juvia."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Gray-"

"You and Gray are an item!?"

"Sherry! It's not like-"

"So even outsiders see the atmosphere between the two of you, huh. What a formidable foe!"

"I don't care anymore."

"Still, will it be alright for us to be standing in the sidelines? Though I have faith that Ren will win."

"There's nothing in it for Juvia, and if it were Gray-sama, I would definitely-"

"Hello? Ara it's working again! Seems like the girls are taking it easy neh? How about we spice up the battle? The winning couple can choose between the best wedding organizer (Sherry's eyes immediately sparkled), a complete Gray Fullbuster Sorecerer Magazine set with the off-camera pictures (Juvia was trembling with excitement while a faint "Hey!" can be heard from a certain ice mage at the Fairy Tail Stand) or a rare celestial key (Lucy and her blushing face) as a prize. Now let's continue the games!"

In a jiffy, the ladies were beside their partners ready to lash out on everyone, while muttering the prizes that they want.

"Rock Dolls!"

Sherry made the first move by creating Rock Dolls all over the field."

"Water Slicer! Water Nebula!"

Juvia immediately attacked the dolls that reach her and Lyon.

"Virgo!"

The dolls heading for Lucy and Rogue were immediately buried to the ground as Virgo dug holes through the field. Also, a big hole appeared below Ren and Sherry as the two were also swallowed by the ground, leaving Juvia and Lucy on the battle field.

"Love Rival! I will never let you get the complete Gray Fullbuster Sorcerer Magazine and off-camera picture package!"

"I was not after that in the first place!"

While the girls were getting serious, their partners, on the other hand, were at a lost on what will they do.

"Neh Rogue, aren't we supposed to be the stars of these battles."

"That's what I thought too. But I am too scared to interrupt Lucy. Rumor has it that scary Lucy was also feared by Erza."

"Seriously? Then let's just leave the finale to Fairy Tail. Man! Gray's guild always steals the spotlight!"

"I agree with you on that."

"Water Cane!"

"Fleuve d'etoile!"

A fiery brigade of slashes and spanks echoed through the field as the two Fairies clash for victory.

"Virgo! Now!"

A hole immediately appeared below Juvia and rock particles came crushing to her. After the splash, Juvia's body began to return back to its normal form.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Physical attacks do not work on Juvia. I'm sorry Love Rival but you will lose this ti-"

"Juvia!?"

Juvia immediately turned around to see Gray-sama running towards her with open arms. Her mind became clouded with thoughts of happiness and immediately ran towards the guy. 'Ahhhhh, Gray-sama. I missed you so much!' Was what Juvia was thinking.

When they were arm's-length apart, Gray dashed towards her then shouted "Ice Bringer!". Juvia collapsed on the ground before seeing her Gray-sama transform into Gemini.

'No! The complete Gray Fullbuster Sorcerer Magazine and off-camera pictures set! Whyyyy!?' Were Juvia's thoughts before passing out.

Lucy, on the other hand, immediately jumped in the air and made her way to Rogue and hugged her, much to the latter's shock. Lucy was so happy about getting a rare key that her rational reasoning has dissipated into thin air. While she was hugging the man, the man was having the time of his life, only for it to be ruined by none other than Fairy Tail's resident match maker.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! Red-eyed blond babies!"

"M-Mira-san! Calm down! Y-Yajima-san please help me!"

"Red-eyed and blonde, hmmm. It is indeed cute."

"Y-Yajima-san!"

"Ohh. I'm sorry everyone. Then the winner for this special event would be Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth and Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail."

"And as promised, you can choose between the best wed-"

"The rare key please!"

"-ding.. Yes. The rare key please."

Once Lucy received the prize, she immediately scrutinized the key. Upon further inspection, Lucy therefore concluded that it was indeed a rare key, and as much as she wants to make the contract immediately, she decided upon doing it privately than publicly.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy almost forgot the reason for her glad tidings.

"Ah! Rogue-san! Thank you so much!"

If not for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"I would also like to thank you for accepting the invitation."

"Well, Fairy Tail won't let any member back-out, especially if they find it entertaining."

"Well, at least we're even now since I was able to protect you. I think."

"So you still remember that!? I though you have forgotten about that incident and me since you did not even spare me a glance during the games last year."

"I was.."

Lucy was shocked when a small patch of red tinted his face.

"I was scared that you might not remember me."

"Though only a year had passed in my memory during that time.."

"Yes. I should've remembered."

"Hahaha! Well it's alright. We still finally got our reunion."

"That's good to hear."

"ROOOOGGGUUUEEEEEEE/LUUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!"

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages approached them ready to squeeze every bit of detail they can get. And honestly, it scared the hell out of them.

"Want to run away with me?"

Rogue kneeled before Lucy and offered his hand to the Celestial Mage, to which she obviously blushed and hid her face, but still accepted the offer.

"Y-yes."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Lucy blinked before scooping the pink.. err, green exceed and hugging it tightly.

"Kyaaaah! I still can't get enough of this cute exceed!"

Frosch immediately blushed and savoured the affection that he was receiving.

"I hate to break your cuddle time, but the predators are nearing our vicinity."

True to Rogue's word, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are getting closer, so if they do not make a move now, they will be trampled upon by both guilds.

"Then I guess I have no choice."

Lucy held her newest key and poured her magic into it.

"I am connected to the Celestial Spirit World, thou spirit shall answer my call and transcend thy gates. I open thee, gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus!"

A golden light blinded everyone before it revealed a sparkling horse flapping its wings.

"Pegasus, can we pro-"

"Hime, I know what is happening. Shall we make our escape?"

"Yes. And thank Spirit King, I finally got a decent spirit now."

"Is your lover joining us. Will you be eloping already? My, the youth of this day are-"

"I take back what I said."

The three, with the inclusion of Frosch, immediately went onto Pegasus's back before the later flapped its wings then flew away. Distinct and distant voices like "Rogue you bastard" and "Come back with babies neh" can be heard as they surveyed the sky. All of those were left forgotten as the Rogue and Lucy enjoyed their escape, hand intertwined with each other.

 _The End_


End file.
